Pictures
by sjt1988
Summary: Kacey Long goes through of pictures of her time with Louis Weasley


**A/N: I took a song from each of Taylor Swifts' CDs (Taylor Swifts, Fearless, and Speak Now). I blended the three songs and made this story. Enjoy…**

** Flashbacks in italic.**

Pictures

I was looking at the boxes that Mum and Dad had sent over that they had found when they were cleaning out the attic. These were the boxes I put up there after I left Hogwarts, thinking I could forget about that last year. After I placed the boxes in the attic I moved to Rome to get away from the past. I never knew the past was going to catch up with me.

I open the first box to find most of it was my old school books. They were from all seven years here. Most of them brought back memories of the class and others made me think of him. He was my best friend when we were in Hogwarts but times have change and I don't know where he is today. All I know we didn't leave on the greatest terms.

The second box I open I found things that I didn't want to take to Rome with me. I closed it again. I opened the third box to find a shoe box with the name Louis on the lid. Louis Weasley my best friend until that day. We were best friends since first year. I met Louis on the train the first day.

L&K

_ I saw a redhead running around the platform with two boys, one with messy black hair and the other with black curly hair. They were laughing at a joke. Their parents were trying to get them on the train so they can get to Hogwarts. I saw this all from my window on the train. They finally got on the train. I turned away from the platform. The train started to move. I was just going to grab my book when the redheaded boy I saw running around walked. He took a seat across from me. _

_ He smiled and I knew that smile was going to break many hearts someday. "Hi, I'm Louis Weasley." He put out his hand for me to shake. _

_ "Hi, Kacey Long." I shook his hand. It was a start of something. _

L&K

We started off studying because he was always getting to get away from his cousins. The only place James and Fred wouldn't go was the library so that where Louis would drag me away. He told me of his two older sisters and how they were the smartest in the family. His parents wanted him to be like his sisters. He told me about his big family and how they were always around. I loved hearing about his family because I was an only child and wanted his life. By the end of the school year he was inviting me over to the Burrow.

I pulled out a picture in our first year. My parents took the picture after we got off the train. Louis was telling me about the prank that he pulled on his sister, Dominique. He wanted to go home with me because he knew his sister was planning something for when they got home. I had my bland brown hair in a ponytail and it was coming out. Louis hair looked like he had his head out the window the whole way home. My parents spotted us first and Mum had brought her camera. She made us put an arm around each other before taking the picture. I sent a copy to Louis during the summer.

I place our first picture to the side. I pull out letter from the summer between first and second year. I look at them and see that most of them are one or two lines. On the last letter said that he would see me on the train on the first of September. I put the letters on the picture. I came across another picture that his sister took of us. We were sitting in from of fire in the Gryffindor common room. I had my head on his shoulder with his head on my head. I turned the picture around and saw it was from our second year and his sister wrote on there. 'You look so cute together.' I felt tears in my eye because I knew there was another picture of us like that when we were together. I put the picture on the pile.

There were other pictures before I found another pile of letters from the summer before third year. Third year was when I found out how beautiful Louis was. He came on the train that day and something was different about him. He wasn't the boy I knew before, now he made my heart beat a little faster when he enter a room. All year I tried to hide it from him thinking he wouldn't what to be my friend anymore. By the end of the year I realized he didn't even know what girls were. It made me happy. I put the picture away. I took out another picture one of us in our fourth year.

Everything started to change in fourth year when I saw girls looking at him. Louis never noticed them. When Louis and I were walking down the hall, girls would give me dirty looks. Louis would keep on telling me something his family did. Until that day when he asked me about Vicky Morgan. I didn't know what to say. It was the day I will always know as Louis Weasley finds out about girls. The next day he was going out with Vicky. Vicky was one of many girls.

I put the picture away. I take out some picture of us but the picture that catches my eye is of us sitting at the library with one of his girlfriend sitting to one side of him and me on the other. He was talking in her ear while I was trying to study for our O.W.L.s. Louis was more worried about whom he was dating then his O.W.L.s but somehow he got eight O.W.L.s. I put the picture down and pick up one of the first one of us as a couple.

Everything changed that day in potion, James and Fred brought some Weasley fireworks to class. Professor Ramsey told us to make a very hard potion; I saw Fred put some fireworks in some people cauldron. The next thing I knew every cauldron besides James and Fred went off. I flew into Louis, he caught me. I look up at him as he caught me and there was something different in his eyes. I couldn't place it. He helped me up and gave me a weak smile. Nothing was said because Professor Ramsey was yelling at Fred and James.

L&K

_Later that night when we were sitting in the common room writing an essay for potions, when Louis looked up at me. _

_"Kacey," He put his quill down before saying something. "I know…" He looked out the window next to the table we were working at. "You felt something in potion class when I caught you." I could feel the blush coming on. I didn't know what to say because I had crush on him since I was in third year. "I felt something too." He said when I didn't say anything. _

"_What do you want to do?" I asked in a shaky voice. Louis smiled. He leaned over the table. _

"_I like to do this." He kissed me. I didn't notice someone take a picture or the whole common room looking at us. All I could feel was his lips on me. They were soft and tender not at all I thought they would feel. I could feel a little stubble on his face. He places his hands on either side of my face to deepen the kiss. He traces his tongue along my lips for me to open them. I couldn't and broke the kiss._

"_Sorry," I said. Louis didn't say anything but just smiled at me. I was going to say something but a heard wolf whistle coming over to us. I turned and saw James and Fred making their way over to us. They had the biggest smiles on their faces. _

"_It seems like our plan worked, Fred." James said looking at me. _

"_That it did." Fred replied. "I told you we had to do something because I was tired of watching them acting like everything was okay." _

_James nodded. "I know because all Louis talked about was Kacey this and Kacey that." He looked at Fred. "And Louis keeping every boy away from her with his veela powers." James put one arm in front and wiggled his fingers in front of us. "And Kacey," He turned to me. "Everyone knows that you had a crush on him." James smiled; he went looking around the common room looking for someone. He patted Fred on the back. "I got to go and find my brother because he owes some money." Fred and James went to find Al. _

_After they left all I wanted to do was run away from Louis and never talk about what happen again but Louis had other ideas. "They are right about one thing, I did talk about you and told every guy that were not good enough for them. So," He places his hands folded in front of him. "Long did you have a crush on me?" I melted at his smile. _

_I felt my face get redder then it already was. "Since we were in third year. How long for you?" I asked thinking it couldn't be too long. Louis' blush was deep and mumbled something under his breath. My blush lightens and I smiled. "What was that?" _

"_Since fourth year about the time I asked you about Vicky Morgan." Louis gave a weak smile. _

"_Oh," I thought my blush was gone but it came back. "What about all those girls?"_

_Louis took a breath before answering. "It was easier asking them then you but every time I wanted to ask you out." I lean over and kissed him on the cheek. I sat down again. "Would you like to go out with me?" Louis asked. _

L&K

It was the start of something great and I thought it was never going to end. I put the picture down and picked up the one with us sitting in front of the fire in which Rose took. Rose gave it to me framed on Christmas. The frame broke after I threw it against the wall after Louis and I broke up. I put the picture on the pile. I took another a picture out and we were sitting on bench in Hogsmeade. Snow was falling around us. Louis had his arms around me, trying to keep me warm. He had on gloves that his Grandmum made for him. We were smiling and just happy to be together. I smile at that picture as I put it on the pile.

I pulled out more pictures of happier times. The pictures were of dates, sitting in front of the fire, sitting in the library, walking around Hogsmeade, and Louis kissing under the mistletoe at his grandmother's house. That was a very special Christmas for me. It was the first time Louis told me he loved me after that kiss. I was the happiness person in the world because of that. I felt tears in my eyes; I wipe them off as I put the picture away.

I came to the last picture in the box. It was right before we broke up. We were standing in the entrance hall coming in from the rain. Louis wiped the rain from my face before he leaned in and kissed me. It was the last time we were happy. Things started to change; Louis and I were not spending every minute together. One evening after dinner Louis was sitting with his cousins when a sixth year came up to me.

L&K

"_Are you Kacey?" I nodded looking up to see the girl. There was a smile on her face; it looked like she knew a secret. I nodded. The girls smile turned into an evil smile. "Well Jenny wanted me to tell you that she had fun last night with Louis." She laughed and ran over to her friends. I looked at my friends to see if they believed it. When I tried to catch their eyes they all looked away. _

"_You don't think that Louis would do something like that?" I asked. They looked at each other thinking one of them to say._

"_Kac, there have been rumors going about Louis and different girls that he been with him." My friend said. _

"_Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked. I could feel the tears forming. _

_Again they looked at each other. "Because you were so happy." The tears started to fall. I wiped them away. I got up and walked away. I went to the bathroom to compose myself before I went to find Louis._

_I heard of the rumors about Louis and the other girls. I thought that Louis wouldn't do that to me. Louis knew what I felt when he was going out with all those girls. He was one of my best friends before we went out. Did he really love me or was he playing with my heart. The love haze was gone. I wiped the tears from my eyes and went back to the common room. _

_I found Louis laughing with his cousins at one of the tables in the room. James was moving his hands while telling a funny story to them. I put a smile on my face and went over to them. Fred saw me first and smiled. His smile faded when he saw my eyes. James noticed that Fred wasn't listening to him; he looked around to see what had caught Fred attention. He smiled at me but I saw something in his eyes telling me he was sorry about something. That made me want to cry again like they knew something I didn't. Louis finally looked up at me. His eye shined then it like he remembers that we were not talking. _

_I took a breath. "Louis, can we talk?" I asked. Louis nodded and closed his book. He got up and followed me out of the common room. I could feel everyone looking at us as we exit. I found an empty classroom. Louis closed the door behind him. He gave me a half smile. I paced the room thinking about what to say to him. Louis just stood there waiting for me to say something. I took another breath and started at the beginning. "Louis, some girl came up to me today and told me that her friend, Jenny was with you last night." Louis eyes widen. _

"_I don't know what they are talking about because I was with Fred and James last night. We played a prank on the caretaker." Louis said. He sound like he was telling the truth but something in me was telling me he was lying. _

"_How do I know that is the truth, Louis?" I asked. I could feel that the tears are back. _

_With his arm Louis motion to the door. "You can go ask them if you want. They tell you that what we did last night." _

"_How do I know if they are lying for you, that you told them to say that?" The tears started to fall. Louis laughed._

"_Because James and Fred would throw me under the bus when it comes to you." _

"_Fine, that counts for last night. What about the other times?" I asked. I stood across the room from him. Louis started making his way over to me._

"_What other times?" He asked like he didn't know what I was talking about. _

_I took a sigh. "With the other girls?" I could smell him, he was right there. _

"_There hasn't been anyone since I been with you." He wiped a tear away with one of his finger. _

"_How do I know?" I whispered because he was so close._

"_Because you know in your heart, Kacey." He wiped another tear away. _

"_My heart is telling me that I love you but what has been keeping us apart these last couple of weeks." Louis moved away from me and ran a hand threw his hair. _

"_I have a lot of thing on my mind." Louis looked at me. I took a breath and said what needed to said. _

"_I think we should take break until you can think clearly." I walked pasted him to the door. "When you know what you want to happen to us let me know." _

L&K

That was the last time I talk to him without anyone being there. It was the end of the seventh year when Louis wanted me back but I didn't want to get back with because I didn't want my heart to break again. He kept on trying to talk to until I wrote him a letter telling him to leave me alone and not to follow me. Louis left me alone and the last look I had of him was him getting off the train to greet his parents. I saw his eyes searching for me but I made sure that he couldn't see me.

I put the picture back in the box with the rest of the pictures. I put the lid back on and ran my hand over his name. I wiped a tear away. I put the shoe box in the box. I was closing the box when I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it…

"Hello, Kacey. I knew I would find you."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. There a few things I would like you to do.**

**Review to let me know the songs you think it is and I will let you know if you are right. Remember one song per CD. **

**If you want challenge go to my page and see if you want to do it. It's called ThreeSongOneShot Challenge. (Optional) **

**There will be a story for each of the twelve next generation. Molly will be next so look for it.**


End file.
